


Gryffindor Gold

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Gryffindor Gold

**Title:** Gryffindor Gold  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #183: Rain  
 **Warning(s):** Mpreg, if you squint and tilt your head.  
 **A/N:** Severus has a reason for everything.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gryffindor Gold

~

“It’s raining, Papa!”

Harry hugged Lily. “I know you’re disappointed we can’t go to the park, princess, but rain’s a good thing.”

Lily pouted.

“Without rain, there’d be no grass, no flowers,” Harry persisted.

“Sometimes things we don't like have to occur so that better things can happen,” Severus said, wrapping his arms around them both.

“Like what, Da?” Lily asked, craning her neck to stare up at Severus.

Severus winked. “Like rainbows.”

Mollified, Lily left. Harry smiled. “Am I _your_ rainbow, then?”

“Why do you think I keep checking your...bottom?” Severus purred. “ _You’re_ my Gryffindor pot of gold.”

~


End file.
